fannon22fandomcom-20200216-history
Yakura Clan
The''' Yakura Clan ('''鬼眼族, "Yakura Ichizoku ''") is a proniment clan in Rien that was founded, and currently leaded by Sasuke Uchiha. History The Yakura clan was created by Sasuke Uchiha after saying that the Uchiha Clan were weak, and didn't want to be part of a weak family. It was only after Sasuke had created his own decendant that this clan was concidered official. In the second part of Naruto Forever, the Yakura Clan is revealed to have becomd numerous; now up to 60 induvisials. The clan also seems to be in a constant hatered relationship with the Fuma clan for unknown reasons. Clan Overview The Yakura clan gained their fame (or infame if you see it) in the era before the founding of Rien. Sasuke Uchihacreated his clan after stating that his clan were weak. Where other clans focused on mastering one particular skill, the Taiyuka were masters in all skills, from ninjutsu, to taijutsu, to genjutsu. This along with thier Doujustu quickly made this clan famous all around Rien and later, the whole shinobi world. Family Branches Dispite the fact that this clan is infamous for thier outstanding abilities and are Wavnd, the Yakura Clan has repidly shown to be technoligical, and political avanced. The clan is composed of several "Branches" made up with several classes which are diffrent depending on each rank. The Main Branch, also called the Royal Leaf, is normaly acessable to the direct dessendants of Sasuke; the clans founder. Example;Sasuke and Mikoto are members of the Royal Leaf branch. Lesser dessendats belong in the secondary Branchs. Self explanitory, the Pimary branch has the moast power and the secondary; the second moast. There are four branches; these serve the abilitly to know who has what doujustu. These four branches are equal in power and to keep it that way, Sasuke gave each branch a summoning contract. Each branch lives in a house sorounded in a circle around the Royal Palace (where members of the main branch live) and outside each house is a totem pole that has the summoning animal of the branch. In branches there is a even smaller group of TYakura called packs. Yakura packs range are normaly about 3-9 people and serve as seperate groups to a branch. A pack is almoast always family or very close friends. There are two leaders of each pack and each branch, an Alpha female and an Alpha male. There is howerver only one leader of the entire clan. They are called the King/Queen and are usaly the moast powerfull being in thier clan. Normaly a leader is already decided, but they are not concidered wise enough to lead the clan yet. These people are called princes/princesses. Pratices and Beliefs For practices and beliefs, the clan is moastly open minded. Any new member of the Yakura Clan must learn the [http://fannon22.wikia.com/wiki/Fire_Release:_Arrow_Spearow '''Fire Release: Arrow Spearow']' '''technique and the basics of the [http://fannon22.wikia.com/wiki/Taiyuka_Clan#Fighting_Style '''Koziken ']before they can be reconised as a fellow clan member. Having being trained at a young age, Sasuke has taught his clan members to never share emotions with anyone outside the clan. The Yakura have invented a number of unique traits in order to prevent thier secreats from comming out or people stealing thier bloodlines. Thier moast 'famous' is thier unknown Fuinjustu that causes a Yakura member to desentgrate into dust whenever they are killed to prevent the emmeny from studying thier bodies. Another more praticiouns is that any person that marries a Yakura, regardless of gender, will take on the Yakura name. An example being if say, Darcia Qusei married Raysheia Yakura, Darcia will take on the name Yakura dispite the fact Darcia's gender is male.﻿ Also, it appears that succesors to this clan carry a golden chained necklace with the clans symbol on it. Abilities The Yakura clan is Rien's moast famous clan and is concidered to be even more powerfull then the Hyuga, Uchiha, and Senju. Some people have stated that "anyone who is born from that clan is a prodigy.." As the only clan that practices the way of the shinobi in Rien, members of this clan have acess to hundreds of abilities no other member of Rien does. Nature transformation The first abilitly of this clan are thier affinity to fire natured chakra. And have created many fire based justu. Howerver, unlike the Uchiha clan, the Yakura clan are able to controll fire through thier bodies. Some members were also able to use the avanced Kekkei Genkai, Scorch Release (by combineing fire and wind chakra) This nature creates chakra that is capable of heating up an enemy to the point where all the liquid inside their body evaporates, killing the victim and leaving them a dessicated corpse. Other members have the chance to use the Plasma Release (Fire and Lightning) that has the potentcy of lightning and fire combined. It is rare but members of the Yakura have been known to develop other chakra natures besides fire. Secret Techniques The second abilitly is thier usage with ninja tools; besides altering the already usefull Fuma shuriken, the Yakura clan are also known for weilding swords. In fact, Yakura clan members are known to forge thier own swords from scratch. Just after founding Rien, Sasuke discovered extrodianry Jewls called Cyber Crystals. These crystals were soon embeded in every Yakura's sword; giving the sword properties and a shape unique to every weilder. Because the blades are infused with the user's chakra, only the user can wield the sword, and if someone tries to steal or use the weapon, the sword will viciously attack the impostor. Like other clans, the Yakura also posses thier own hidden fighting style; the'' Kozaiken '( '混合拳'', mixed fist). The fighting style takes key eleaments from the Hyuga's Jyuken, Gai and Lee's Goken, the Uchiha Clan's Hiken and Orochimaru's personal Hebiken into one mixed super deadly style. Every member is required to learn the basics before they can even graduate from the acadmey. Depending on which branch you come from, you are able to gain a unique summoning contract. Doujustu Howerver, the Yakura clan were most feared for their powerful Doujustu; kekkei Genkai which gives them unique abilities. Depending on which branch you come from you could inheriet the Ryukagan. Only a select few members of the Yakura clan manifested thier doujustu, and even fewer members are able to master it. Due to their natural affinity for battle, and their proficiency with eye genjutsu, many ninjas considered it more tactically favourable to flee rather than face an Yakura shinobi in one-on-one combat. Ancestoral Chakra The Yakura have acess to powerfull ancestral chakra because of thier relations to the Uchiha and Senju. This energy is a misture of spiritual, physical, natural, demonic, and a newly gained mysterious sage energy; creating a type of chakra that is poisionous and deadly to regular humans uphon contact. Some of the known facts about this chakra is that if a bloodline such as the Ryukagan is taken, the bloodline will disigrate the non-yakura's body due to them having an odd type of chakra that is poisoinus to moast humans. While this chakra is availble to every Yakura, only a few can master it because the chakra's properties are soldemly more avanced then regular chakra. Once mastered, howerver, the user's physcial and mental states are drasticly improved as well as incresing the power and accuracy of thier attacks and even hightning the abilities of thier Doujustu. Triva -Another popular name for this clan is Onime (鬼眼, "Demons Eye"); due to this clan having many similarities to the now extint Uchiha family . -In Blue Fire Touches the Lightning the Fuma Clan takes on this clans abilities. -The Yakura clan single handly posses the moast Kekkei Genkai of any clan shown so far. 1 doujustu, 3 eleamental releases, and a fighting style.